This application relates to testing of small networks. In particular, the technology described is useful for testing a coaxial-cabled network running a protocol such as MoCA.
Many service providers compete to deliver video to the home or business. As home networks become more prevalent and consumers/small businesses tend to have some kind of network in place, providers take on responsibility for delivery of services across customer-provided networks. Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) is an industry standard for enabling whole-home distribution of high definition video and content over existing in-home coaxial cabling. Service providers need diagnostic tools to troubleshoot failures in video delivery to a television, video monitor, or set-top box.
There are several challenges of troubleshooting video delivery in a MoCA network. One challenge of troubleshooting video delivery is servicing multiple set-top boxes and other devices in the local network. Another challenge is that coaxial cable can be degraded by the addition of splitters and devices that cause interference. Current instrumentation, such as a digital voltage ohm meter, an RF tester, an optical loss meter, or even a spectrum analyzer have proven inadequate for the task. These tools are not designed to analyze traffic or bandwidth in a local area network. Nor can these tools test actual IP video service, such as shared digital video recorders.
An opportunity arises to introduce improved testing devices and protocols. Testing technologies with easy-to-read output may reduce the burden of training field technicians and reduce the time needed to find and fix a problem with video delivery to the end device.